visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tokyo Jihen
center|650px Historia 2003 En 2003, Ringo Shiina fundó una banda de apoyo para sus conciertos. Después de eso, ella decidía participar en la banda. 2004 El 31 de mayo de 2004, Tokio Jihen declaró que trabajarán como banda permanente. 2005 El 1 de julio de 2005, se anunció que HZM y Mikio Hirama dejaron Tokio Jihen. El pianista, HZM volvió a su banda, y el guitarrista, Hirama abrió de nuevo su carrera solista. Sin embargo, los nuevos miembros participaron en Tokyo Jihen inmediatamente para producir el segundo álbum. El nuevo guitarrista es Ukigumo, y el nuevo teclista es Ichiyo Izawa. Integrantes *Shiina Ringo (椎名林檎) - (Vocalista) *Kameda Seiji (亀田誠治) - (Bajo) *Hata Toshiki (刃田綴色) - (Bateria) *Ukigumo (浮雲) - (Guitarra) (2005-2012) *Izawa Ichiyou (伊澤一葉) - (Teclado) (2005-2012) Antiguos Miembros *Hirama Mikio (昼海幹音) - (Guitarra) (2004-2005) *Hiizumi Masayuki (H Zeddo M) (H是都M) - (Teclado) (2004-2005) Discográfica Albums de Estudio *2004.11.25 Kyouiku (教育; Education) *2006.01.25 Adult (大人 (アダルト)) *2007.09.26 Variety (娯楽 (バラエティ)) *2010.02.24 Sports (スポーツ) *2011.06.29 Daihakken (大発見; Great Discovery) Best Albums *2012.02.15 Tokyo Collection (東京コレクション) (live best album) *2012.08.29 Shinya Waku (深夜枠) (B-side best album) Mini-Albums *2012.01.18 color bars Box-Set *2013.02.27 Hard Disk Singles *2004.09.08 Gunjou Biyori (群青日和; Ideal Days for Ultramarine) *2004.10.20 Sounan (遭難; Distress) *2005.11.02 Shuraba (修羅場; The Rat's Nest) *2007.07.11 OSCA *2007.08.22 Killer Tune (キラーチューン) *2009.12.02 Noudouteki Sanpunkan (能動的三分間: Three Minutes) *2011.05.11 Sora ga Natteiru / Onna no Ko wa Dare Demo (空が鳴っている /女の子は誰でも; The Sky Is Ringing / A Girl Is Anyone) Digital Singles *2006.03.17 Himitsu FOR DJ (秘密; Secret) *2006.03.17 Koi wa Maboroshi FOR MUSICIAN (恋は幻; Get It Up for Love) *2006.03.17 Tasogare Naki FOR MOTHER (黄昏泣き; Don't Cry My Child) *2006.08.25 Shoujo Robot (少女ロボット; Girl Robot) *2010.02.08 Sweet Spot (スイートスポット) *2010.07.23 Tengoku e Youkoso / Dopamint! (天国へようこそ / ドーパミント!; Welcome to Heaven (Where's Heaven) / Dopamint!) *2011.08.26 Handsome Sugite (ハンサム過ぎて; Too Handsome) *2011.09.21 Tengoku e Youkoso (Tokyo Bay Version) (天国へようこそ; Welcome to Heaven (Where's Heaven)) *2012.01.11 Konya wa Kara Sawagi (今夜はから騒ぎ; Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien (Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien)) *2012.02.01 Sanjuunisai no Wakare (from Discovery) (三十二歳の別れ; A Separation) *2012.02.01 Sanjuunisai no Wakare (from Tokyo Collection) (三十二歳の別れ; A Separation) *2012.02.01 Fukushuu (from Spa & Treatment) (復讐; Vengeance) *2012.06.08 Onna no Ko wa Dare Demo (from Bon Voyage) (女の子は誰でも; A Girl Is Anyone) *2012.06.08 Gunjou Biyori (from Bon Voyage) (群青日和; Ideal Days for Ultramarine) *2012.06.08 Seishun no Mabataki (from Bon Voyage) (青春の瞬き; Moment of Youth) *2012.06.08 Atarashii Bunmei-kaika (from Bon Voyage) (新しい文明開化; Brand New Civilization) *2012.08.10 Tadanaranu Kankei (ただならぬ関係; And the Beat Goes On) Vinilos *2004.11.25 Gunjou Biyori / Sounan (群青日和 / 遭難; Ideal Days for Ultramarine / Distress) *2006.03.23 "ADULT VIDEO" Original Sound Track *2007.11.21 Variety Zokango (娯楽(バラエティ)増刊号) Compilations / Other *2010.06.16 DJ Yatsui Ichiro - ATARASHII YATSU! (#20 Gunjou Biyori) *2010.09.01 "Atami no Sosakan" Original Soundtrack (#25 Tengoku e Youkoso (Instrumental Version)) Galería 2007asd.jpg|Variety (2007) 2010.jpg|Sports (2010) 2011.jpg|Daihakken (2011) 2012xc.jpg|DISCOVERY (2012) 2013.jpg|Hard Disk and Golden Time (2013) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2005 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2012 Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Virgin Music Categoría:J-Rock